Two Little Ones
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: One shot related to my fic 'Incoming' :') Lauren and Joe bring the twins home and experience the joys of night time feeding. Contains Laurwalk :D


_A/N: Hi! So this is an Incoming related one shot just to tie you over until the sequel :D And yay! The world didn't end today! Woohoo!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren watched as the nurse opened the incubator and carefully picked Rosie up. She wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Lauren. It took her breath away how beautiful she was.

'Hi.'

She smiled as Rosie opened her eyes and looked up at her.

'I think someone knows their mommy's voice.'

She smiled up at the nurse before watching her walk away. Lauren turned her attention to Joe who was sat next to her holding Katelyn. He smiled at her before looking down again. Their little twins were already two weeks old. They were still in hospital but they were both gaining weight and the doctors said they would be able to bring them home in the next week or so. Lauren herself had been discharged just days after giving birth and for the first few days, it had been hard leaving her little twins behind when they went home but now she was looking forward to actually getting them home.

'So which one do you thinks going to be the trouble maker?'

She laughed and smiled up at Joe. There was a glint in his blue eyes and it hit Lauren all over again that they were engaged. They were going to get married! She carried on smiling as she looked around the intensive care ward. It was very peaceful in here, with no noise other than the beeps of machines and the gentle whispers of parents visiting their new-born babies. She smiled as a woman across the room looked up at her, the woman smiled back before looking back at her little son. It was a tight-knit community within the ward; it's funny how easy it is to talk to people when you're in a situation like this. Lauren and Joe had already made friends with other couples and it was nice having someone to talk to who understood what it was like to be sat at home, being completely ready to look after your baby but being unable to. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts as Katelyn coughed and proceeded to spit up all over Joe. Lauren clamped her mouth shut to stop from laughing as Joe stood up.

'I think she'll be our little trouble maker.'

Joe smiled as his carefully put Katelyn back into the incubator before walking across to the sink to try and attempt to clean his shirt. He could still hear Lauren giggling to herself, he was happy he was such a source of amusement to her… Finally he'd managed to wipe most of vomit off and turned back around. However he didn't walk back straight away. Lauren had stopped laughing now and was staring down at Rosie. Rays of sunlight streaming in through the blinds behind her were catching her hair and making it shine slightly. He watched as she brought her finger to Rosie's little hand and Rosie grabbed a hold of it. His heart soared as Lauren's face lit up. Rosie was staring up at her mom in awe, it was amazing how fast the bond happened between mother and child. He blinked as he heard Katelyn start to cry. Lauren had looked up and seemed unsure on what to do so Joe decided to make his entrance and moved to pick up little Katelyn again.

* * *

**One week later**

Joe unlocked the door to the apartment and held it open for Lauren. She squeezed past him whilst carrying Katelyn in a carrier and walked into the sitting room. Joe slowly closed the door, for a moment he looked down at what he was carrying. He had little Rosie who had fallen asleep in the car ride home. After a moment he followed Lauren into the sitting room and placed Rosie's carrier down on the floor next to her sister.

'I'll go get the rest of the stuff.'

'Okay.'

Lauren smiled at Joe as he squeezed her hand and walked back out of the door. Quietly, she knelt down on the floor in front of the girls. Rosie was still asleep and Katelyn was close to sleep too. She smiled to herself and rocked Katelyn's carrier gently. They had done it! They had gotten their little girls home. The nursery was all ready but for the first few months they'd be sleeping in a Mosses Basket in her and Joe's room. Lauren was still blown away by their beauty. She and Joe made freaking gorgeous babies! Now she knew why parents found it so easy to boast about their children, how could you not?! So far, Lauren loved being a mom.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Lauren slowly opened her eyes as crying filled the room. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up; Joe had his arms around her so she patted him gently to wake him up.

'Come on Joe.'

They had agreed to both get up for the first few weeks of night feeds. Joe sat up next to her and once he had, Lauren slowly pulled back the covers and turned on her bedside lamp. Slowly, slowly she stood up and shuffled over to the Mosses Basket. Both the twins were crying, their faces red with the effort of it. She looked around as she heard Joe standing up and sighing.

'What do you need?'

'Just make up two bottles and we can go from there. The breast milk's in the fridge.'

He nodded and Lauren watched him leave the room. He did still seem to be half asleep but as she heard him turn on the kitchen light, she knew he'd be okay. Lauren hadn't been able to nurse the twins as they'd been in intensive care but she'd been able to express milk in their absence so it was almost the same as nursing.

She turned back around to the twins and stopped, they were both crying. Which one did she pick up? And did she wait here was Joe to come back or did she carry one in? She finally decided to pick up Katelyn as little Katelyn Marie was doing a very good impression of a screaming banshee. Thank goodness they'd thought to tell the neighbours of the incoming arrival. She picked up Katelyn and rocked her slightly. Wow, this child had an impressive set of lungs on her. She cradled her but it didn't stop her from screaming. The twins seemed to be having a competition as to who could scream the loudest. The noise was deafening. Lauren paced up and down the room, doing anything to try and make Katelyn stop crying but nothing worked. She guessed she was hungry and there was only one cure for that.

Finally Joe came back in carrying two bottles and a muslin cloth over his arm. He checked the temperature of the milk on his wrist before handing it to her. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed and sat down before putting the bottle to Katelyn's mouth. She stopped crying instantly as she hungrily sucked on the bottle. Lauren sighed as she watched her. A few moments later there was no crying what so ever as Joe gave Rosie her bottle. Lauren looked over at him and smiled.

'That wasn't so bad was it?'

'No, now we just gotta do that another more thousand times and we'll be home free.'

Joe laughed at his own joke. He must be tired as that had been terrible but Lauren had laughed too! A peaceful silence set in within the room as they both listened to the sound of the girls sucking on the bottles. He looked down at Rosie's little face and smiled as she looked up at him. He kept an eye on the bottle as the liquid went down and tilted it to make sure she didn't take in any air. Being a dad already felt so natural and he couldn't wait for what the coming years would bring. He looked up as something caught his eye. It was the glint of Lauren's engagement ring. Joe couldn't help but smile more, before they went through the twists and turns of a lifetime, there was something very important he had to do first. Marry his little brunette fiancé.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! I am still taking one shot and prompts requests! I have a little back log at the moment so if you've already requested one I will get it up I promise! :D_

_I take StarKid, Harry Potter, Glee and Doctor Who requests :')_

_Dance-sing-love: I know you requested a Laurwalk babies one but have no fear! I'd already written this one so I wrote you another more fluffy one that has a festive feel :') It should be up tomorrow!_

_BYE!_


End file.
